Talk:Girl Meets a Christmas Maya/@comment-26999065-20161204220340
I LOVED this episode. I haven't commented in a while since I've been busy (though I may eventually go back and retroactively comment on the past few episodes), but this one was great and I felt the need to say so - and it's a great "Christmas" special, worthy of the season. Ava was hilarious. Seriously, the relationship developing between Ava and Topanga is incredible. It's almost like Topanga has another daughter, but with less pressure, so they can actually be friends - almost as much as Topanga and Katy can be friends). But Ava challenges Topanga, and few people can do that, and when it comes from one so young, it's a riot. And Auggie is funny, too, as he plays off Ava, and continues to mature, he shows remarkable understanding and insight. Lots of shows might begin with these minor characters as filler, and then push them in the background as relatively unimportant as the series develops, but not GMW. They are important and deserve to be up front and center for large portions of the show. And the fact the writers continue to weave two separate threads thematically into one is a tribute to their skills. Well done guy and gals. It's wonderful that Maya knows A Christmas Carol and her "lines" in it as Riley pulls off a superb adaptation of it for her BFF. And the gift of the much deeper appreciation of her mother and what's she's done, and her new father and new family, and what she has, may finally give her the sense of love and security at home that will allow her to truly thrive. Again, Maya makes me laugh since she hints to Zay who she got in Secret Santa by not saying who, or even saying if it's a him, or "Ha Hurr," indicating she picked Lucas' name. And Zay nods, showing he understood her message as she grins evilly, thinking what she might give to Ranger Rick. Sadly, the CC just says "a him or a her" and seems to miss what I heard - I'm pretty sure she didn't say "a her" but "Ha Hurr." Maya didn't give a present since Lucas wasn't there, so maybe they'll do that later. Lucas got Riley's name, obviously, but what he got her and why was cut, so they "could" change it, but I'll accept what was described in the deleted scenes as fact, and maybe they'll reveal that later, too, or maybe not. It is a good joke, the game title, "Gathering" "Dungeon Masters" Catan, all parts of great games played by those often classified as nerds, it is a perfect game for Farkle and Smackle, and if they wish to spend time with Zay, it might be an enjoyable way to do it (if Zay is willing). But even if not, the fact they wanted to spend time with him when he was alone might bring comfort enough so he doesn't feel so alone at Christmas. Broken clock. Both beautiful, but in need of repair, and a message to Maya - you can work on something other than yourself now since you are coming along just fine, and time has fixed you, so maybe you'd like to return the favor. And maybe she'll discover an aptitude for fine, detailed work, like clock repair - an artist should know the inner details of things. Color me impressed, too, if Zay both read that etiquette book he gave Smackle, and edited the whole thing. Nice - a lot of effort - more effort and work than any other present given, except maybe the Christmas Carol, but that wasn't part of the secret Santa. Also, a genuine Christmas Miracle - in the form of butterflies. Cute. And the joke of how she used to keep butterflies in her pocket before made me laugh pretty hard, too, so good call back and a visually pleasing Christmas Miracle for Riley. Loved it. So, lots of laughs - maybe the most since the 007 Bond spoof - insight, development, and sweetness and the family and group of friends keep growing closer while they grow up. Excellent Episode.